topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
High Priest
Origins: ToAru Majutsu no Index Classification: Magician, Magic god/Majin [[Threat levels|'Threat level']]: Quantum+ (can destroy infinite universes by moving a foot or an arm), Celestial With Zombie's nerfing spell* higher than incomplete Othinus (stated that the spell left him with enough power to destroy a single universe) * Zombie's nerfing spell: A spell that allows a true Magic God to walk the world without destroying it, which works by infinitely dividing their power in order to deliberately weaken themselves. Even though this spell weakens a Magic God, it essentially makes them unkillable as their existences are eternally layered, preventing from truly getting killed unless all of the infinite layers of their existences are killed Age: Inapplicable, at least several thousand years in the human world Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Reality warping, Causality manipulation || Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dirt manipulation, Immortality (high-tier), Enhanced senses. [[Physical strength|'Physical strength']]: Unknown, Possibly Multiversal || at least Island+, likely planet [[Destructive capacity|'Attack potency/Destructive capacity']]: High Multiverse+ (can destroy infinite universes by moving a foot or an arm)| Universe with Zombie's nerfing spell (can destroy the current layer of the world but can't rebuild it) || Universe Durability: High Multiverse+ (Tanked the destruction of the hidden world which is infinite in size and a higher layer that even Othinus with her 100% power cannot reach*) || Universe * "The concepts of distance and time don’t matter here, remember? And I can’t leave regardless. Even if I did, I’d just end up gathering unwanted attention on a global scale like Othinus. I was a hair’s breadth and an infinite distance away.”- High Priest in New Testament 12 [[Speed|'Speed']]: Immeasurable ( Exists in the hidden world, in which the concepts of time and distance don´t apply*) || Unknown with Zombie's nerfing spell, possibly Supersonic combat and travel speed and MHS+ reactions. * An infinite world where even the slightest gaps go on for infinity and concepts like time and distance cannot be applied [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]: at least hyper genius (one of the basic requirements for a true Magic god is the ability to recall the universe in its original form; Something that even full-powered Othinus can not achieve without the Imagine breaker. As stated in New Testament 9, Othinus -and by extension the rest of the magic gods- apply a layer over the world. That layer works similarly to a toy box where the magic god stores the "toys" (planets, galaxies, etc) and then reshape them according to his or her own vision. Extensive knowledge of the universe is required to be able to rearrange the "toys", Such as the measurement of one kilogram and the measurement of one kilometer.) [[Stamina|'Stamina']]: Limitless Range: Multiversal || Hundreds of kilometers Weaknesses: Arrogance. Self-proclaimed righteousness. The sole weakness of his dirt manipulation is its inability to manipulate processed dirt such as concrete. Standard equipment: Ceremonial Sword (doesn't use it in combat and instead uses it as a walking stick) Key: Pre-Zombie's nerfing spell || Post-Zombie's nerfing spell Notable attacks and techniques * Six paths manipulation: an ability obtained by the High Priest after his failed attempt to ascend to Buddha hood. The spell supposedly can manipulate the "hierarchy" or precedence of souls similar to Terra of the Left's Execution of Light. * Dirt manipulation: After failing to turn into a Buddha, Dirt seeped into the High Priest's coffin, surrounding him and entering his body. This granted strong connection to the earth, Allowing him to create giant hands from it. It also granted him the ability to sense everything connected to the earth. Ni r49.jpg CJpdBJHVAAADnX3.jpg Category:Chaotic Category:Character Category:Light novel Category:ToAru Majutsu no Index Category:Male Category:Threat level Mobius Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Infinite speeds Category:Reality warper